Time After Time
by Badwolfrise
Summary: After losing Mamoru to the negaverse, Usagi faces betrayal from her own scouts. Heartbroken, Usagi makes a wish that gets granted by her crystal. By a twist of fate, Usagi finds herself thrown back in time, right at the start. Can she change things around this time? Ratings could change.
1. Chapter 1

Time After Time

Summary: After losing Mamoru to the negaverse, Usagi faces betrayal from her own scouts. Heartbroken, Usagi makes a wish that gets granted by her crystal. By a twist of fate, Usagi finds herself thrown back in time, right at the start. Can she change things around this time?

* * *

Chapter 1

Usagi sat on her bed, clutching her pillow to her chest. Her eyes were rooted on the shining silver crystal on the palm of her hand. Her hair was unnaturally long, glowing silver as tears fell from her eyes. She had never felt so alone. Heartbroken, tears streamed down her face as anger coursed through her.

It had been a week since Mamoru was taken from her. Her heart felt very cold since then. The Zoicite stole Mamoru. And she, even with the most powerful crystal in the world, she couldn't save him. She couldn't keep him safe. She sobbed and rubbed her eyes. While the revelation of Mamoru being her Tuxedo Mask and her Prince Endymion had surprised her, she was achingly missing Mamoru. As much as she tried to ignore her feelings for Mamoru by fighting him, she knew underneath. She knew that she loved Mamoru himself. She always gravitated towards him. She had even felt jealous when they went on that date one time.

She had always felt torn as she knew she had strong feelings for both Tuxedo Mask and Mamoru. So, to find out that they were both the same enhanced her feelings. Her memories of Endymion only added to that. She sobbed again and held the pillow tighter. She didn't even have a picture of him.

"Oh Mamo-chan…if only I was stronger. If only I could have protected you…" she lamented as she looked at the crystal thoughtfully, "I have never felt more so alone…"

Not only had she lost Mamoru to the negaverse, the revelation of her being the princess had sent shockwaves throughout the senshis. While she got all of Serenity's memories and adjusted to it, the senshis didn't get their memories back. All they saw was her transformation and the silver crystal's formations. That proved she was the Moon Princess but they had no memories to bridge the gap. Due to that she had felt a disconnect with the senshis, especially with how they were treating her. She had even felt their judging glances at point when they had been with her.

Usagi knew her personality in this life was different than when she was raised as a princess. But she knew, even back then she had been a flighty, curious girl. She was a klutz even then. If she hadn't been then she never would have been Endymion. The only difference was that back then she was trained to be the perfect grace in front of delegates and her people. In her own space she could drop the mask. But as Usagi Tsukino, she had no reason to put up the mask. She had a caring, loving family. So her assimilation of her identity wasn't hard. The same couldn't be said for her senshis. She had felt the distance since her revelation but she didn't realise just how bad it was until she stumbled across it in the last meeting in Rei's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _After days of staying inside her room, Usagi made her way to the senshi meeting she knew was taking place in Rei's shrine._

 _She had needed time to come in terms with her memories and also to mourn the loss of Mamoru. She had been avoiding the senshis so she can come to terms with them in peace. Though she hadn't heard from them in a while. So, deciding on her course of actions, she decided to find them and talk as she still hasn't had time to talk with her inner senshis._

 _So finally now ready, she made her way to the shrine. She had found out from her communicator that they were holding a meeting. Feeling a little lighter, she walked up the stairs and made her way to the room where they usually held the meeting. She greeted Rei's grandfather pleasantly with a smile, before she walked her way._

 _Once she was there, she clasped the door. But, before she could open it and announce herself, a loud voice from the inside of the room stopped her._

 _"_ _I can't believe someone as irresponsible as that odango is the princess we are meant to protect!" she could hear Rei's voice echoing, annoyance tinged._

 _Usagi stiffened and her eyes widened. Rei couldn't…Rei couldn't mean that right? She was her friend, despite all the banter it was just a banter. She couldn't mean that._

 _"_ _I know…I had expected the Moon Princess to be intelligent and powerful but Usagi…she is not what I expected. And we have to protect her? We protect her anyway during the battle. How can someone like her be that? It just doesn't make sense." Ami's voice echoed._

 _Usagi felt her heart now grow cold. They were doing this. They were talking about her like this?_

 _"_ _Yes, Usagi is sweet but the Princess? Being our Princess means that she has to be strong and eventually lead the world but Usagi, I can't see her as a leader. Or a princess to be honest" Makoto's voice ran out._

 _"_ _Frankly I should have been the princess and the leader, I am actually responsible unlike that klutz" Rei spoke._

 _"_ _Enough!" a new voice spoke out, though Usagi recognised this as Mina's voice, "She is our princess. How dare you speak about her like this? Like it or not Mars, you are not Serenity. So you need to get a grip of yourself. We are her protectors, how dare you all speak of such treason!" Mina's voice rang out, clearly anger in her voice._

 _"_ _You're only saying that because you just joined the team Venus. You have no idea how useless Usagi is, she can't do anything. She is terrible in school, she has no manners and she isn't strong. It just doesn't make sense that she is the Moon Princess or that she uses the crystal. I'd rather take the crystal to protect it, who knows she might misuse or lose it…" Rei's voice echoed._

 _Feeling betrayal running through her and unable to hear anymore, Usagi turned and ran away. She ignored the confusion on Rei's grandfather. She just needed to go away. These girls were nothing like her friends from the past._

* * *

That itself was two days ago. Since then she had barricaded herself, ignoring the calls she had been getting from the communicator from the girls.

Like hell she was going to communicate the girls who were willing to steal her own heritage. Shingo and her family were getting worried but she couldn't do it. She couldn't go to school with those traitors. She cried more as she looked at her crystal. She was alone, her senshis betrayed her and Mamoru was trapped in the enemy's hands.

Her tear fell on the crystal as her heart cried.

"I wish…I wish I could go back and change things. If I did then I wouldn't be here now. Oh Mamo-chan…"

Usagi closed her eyes in distress. With her eyes closed, she didn't notice the shining silver light that the silver crystal was emitting. It pulsed out. Feeling it getting warmer, Usagi opened her eyes and looked at the crystal in her hands. She gasped at the bright light it was shining out.

And then everything went white.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Usagi was sobbing still as the white light enveloped her. She was so lost in her sea of sadness that she didn't realise she wasn't in the same place anymore. She was far away from her bedroom. She curled up into a ball, hiding her face on the pillow. Not realising that it wasn't her bedroom pillow anymore.

When the sobbing subsided then she started to get inklings of something being wrong. It was too quiet. She couldn't hear any other noise. Before she could hear her mother and Shingo walking around. But now…she couldn't hear anything. Complete silence. Feeling fear, Usagi pulled herself up and looked around. She wasn't greeted by the pink walls of her bedroom. No. She was in a completely different room. However, it wasn't a strange unknown room. She knew this place. She has been here before. A millennium ago. Her eyes met the silver walls of her childhood bedroom as Princess Serenity. She looked around, taking in the golden dresser from her previous life's memories and the trinkets there. The feel of the silk silver and gold sheets were also an old memory. Her senses lightning up. Though everything seemed to have a glow to it. It didn't seem real. A look at herself made her realise that she wasn't wearing her rabbit pyjamas anymore either. Instead she was wearing her white gown.

Confusion filtered through her. How did she get here? What was going on? The palace was destroyed. She remembered that. Yet why did it look the same? As if pulled from her memory instead of being destroyed? She remembered how it fell.

"I am sorry my love…" a twinkling voice spread out, echoing through her past bedroom. Usagi whipped her head to the direction she heard the startling noise from and her heart almost stopped. For standing in the front of her closed room door was a silver haired figure who looked almost identical to her. The crown, the silver eyes and that hair style, one that was identical to her own. Their family style. She knew them. Tears filled her eyes as she let out a sob. Unable to control herself, Usagi ran up and threw herself in her mother's arms and cried her heart out. All the disappointment she felt at her senshis and loss of Mamoru had build up and she let it out.

"Mother…" she cried. She wanted to talk about so much. But she couldn't think of it now. She couldn't pull herself together to do it.

"I know sweetheart…" Queen Serenity uttered as she patted Usagi's head "I am so sorry about everything. I gave you another life so you live unburdened. I even made sure that Luna slept instead of being reincarnated so she would remember and guide, train your guardians. It seems that despite all that somehow they have all caused you grief instead. I am so sorry my dear…" Queen Serenity's sorrowful voice said it as she patted Usagi's hair.

Usagi's eyes widened in confused and she pulled away from her mother to look up at her. Her mother was speaking as if she was aware of the new senshis fresh betrayal.

"I have always watched over you my sweet. I simply don't have enough power to materialise. That's the price of dying. And I have to say I am disappointed in the senshis and Luna. I made sure you will have an unburdened second life. I made sure to seal your memories as well, so it would only come back after a certain age so you are not burdened with your previous life. So to see this and being unable to do anything about it. It broke my heart my sweetheart. You didn't deserve this and neither did Endymion." Queen Serenity stated with a sad smile as she caressed her cheek.

Usagi gave a watery smile and laid her cheek on her mother's shoulder.

"I can't do this anymore mother. I thought things were fine but in a matter of a week everything has been destroyed. I can't-I want to start over" Usagi whispered, she looked up at her mother's face "Can you do that mother?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"I can't Serenity, as I said before. I don't have that power." Usagi's hope sank and she looked away. "But I don't need to do that. You have already set that in motion."

Stiffening Usagi looked back at her mother once again, her face holding confusion.

"What do you mean?" Usagi looked at her mother curiously. Queen Serenity only smiled and held Usagi's hands.

"What was the last thing that you remember saying before you appeared here?"

Usagi thought hard and tried to remember. She remembered fervently wishing to turn back time and start over again so she could prevent all the errors before they happened. So she wouldn't be in such a position again. She looked at her mother with question. What did her wish have to do with this?

"I wished to turn back time. But what good will that do?"

Queen Serenity gave a proud smile and held Usagi's shoulders.

"My dear. You have no idea just how powerful you are. I can only blame others to make you think that but you are one of the most powerful person in our lunarian line there is. Everyone in our family has held and used the silver crystal. But you are the only one who I have seen it use it so seamlessly. The crystal is attuned to you. And it will do anything for your. The magic complements yours more than mine. If I could have used the crystal like you do then you wouldn't have had to have a second life. But the crystal's power did not mesh as well with me as it does with you. And when you made that wish, the crystal responded." Queen Serenity declared with a big smile. Usagi shook her head as she tried to comprehend what she was hearing.

"Wait so you mean…?"

"When you wake up from this, you will be back in time months ago. Back to the first day you meet Luna and encounter the first youma. It's a restart. The crystal is tied to you intimately and it responded to your heartfelt wish to set things right."

Usagi's eyes went wide and she let out a big smile. Feeling ecstatic she gave her mother a hug.

"If this is in my head, are you real mother?" Usagi wondered out-loud. Still unsure if she really had time travelled or if she was just imagining her mother up.

"Of course I am real. And you did do it. You will know the second you wake up. I just need to ask you one thing. Since you will start over again. Do you want to become Sailor Moon again?"

Usagi looked up to see her mother, her eyes wide at the question because even she didn't know the answer to that. She knew from her memories that there hadn't been a Sailor Moon.

"You were never meant to be a senshi my dear. I still don't understand why that pen worked on you. You were the princess, meant to be protected by the others. That is why you did not have any special attacks. Your main power came from silver crystal. With it sealed, you only had basic attacks. Not any planetary power like the other senshis. Frankly I was appalled that Luna did not recognise you and caused this mess. I never wanted you to do that. Now that you are time travelling, you have a choice. You could either tread the similar steps and end up as Sailor Moon again or change it. What do you want to do Serenity? Do you wish to take up being the first senshi of the moon? It's your choice." Queen Serenity stated in a calm voice.

Usagi looked again and pondered. She hadn't been happy being Sailor Moon. That wasn't a shock. She found it hard, struggled while the other senshis took it like ducks to water. She knew why now. But back then she felt inadequate. She never wanted to be one. But…as Sailor Moon she liked being useful. As Serenity she was helpless in fights whenever there was danger. Back then…she couldn't protect her house, her family. She couldn't even protect Endymion. Tears sprung up her eyes. Oh how things repeated themselves. Endymion sacrificed himself to save her on that horrible night a thousand years ago. He did again a week ago. She hated being weak. No. She didn't want to give up being Sailor Moon. She hadn't wanted to do it before, but now she was determined to protect her loved ones. She would become Sailor Moon again and this time she would be stronger. She'll show them. Determination filled her and she looked at her mother.

"I will. I don't want to be weak anymore. I will be stronger this time. I will be Sailor Moon again." Usagi stated with conviction in her voice.

Queen Serenity smiled wistfully, as if she had been expecting that answer.

"If that is your choice then that is fine. However, before you go…I would like to give you a gift my sweetheart." Queen Serenity stated it. Usagi tilted her head in curiosity but her mother did not say anything.

Queen Serenity instead placed her hand above Usagi's heart and a silver glow gleamed and encased her. It shined brightly and then disappeared. Usagi then looked at Queen Serenity.

"Mother what did you do?"

"Gave you access to your planetary power. When you are Sailor Moon again you will have planetary attacks as the other senshis and access to the silver crystal's powers. The crystal will be sealed inside your body when you wake up once more but you will be able to use that power despite it being hidden." Queen Serenity then softly kissed Usagi's forehead and whispered "Good luck my dear."

A white-golden light filled her vision and blinded Usagi.

* * *

Letting out a loud gasp, Usagi whipped open her eyes and she sat up. Her mind still reeling from her vivid dream. She looked at her clock and saw that it was morning, nearly school time. She actually woke up in time for once.

She sighed lamentingly. For a second she had believed that she had time travelled. Tears filled her eyes and she flung her alarm clock away. She sobbed and held her chin as she contemplatively looked at her desk. It was then she realised something. She didn't have the silver crystal.

Usagi's eyes widened and she looked everywhere. Under her bed, over, under her desk. Even around her neck. But she couldn't find it. Frantically she tossed the things around her desk but she froze when she saw her desk calendar. That date…

She picked it up and looked at it. She couldn't believe it.

"Usagi! Get up, you're gonna be late for school! You have a quiz today!" she heard her mother shout out from outside her door. Words she had heard before. But she didn't respond. Her eyes were fixed on the calendar. Immediately a smile overtook her.

The dream was real. She had done it. She was here again and this time…this time she would change all the mistakes. She would be strong.

* * *

Author's note: Hi guys! I have very happy that you all loved this new story. I have written quite a few Sailor Moon time travelling fanfics but this is my first scouts betraying Usagi fic. It's a trope I love reading but I prefer if Mamoru was in Usagi's corner. Usually he's in the betrayer crowd as well, which doesn't seem to settle for me. Either way here is chapter 2 and things are building up. Review and let me know what you think! Reviews keep me motivated.

I have been busy with writing my own original novel at the moment but this weekend I will be writing to update my Sailor Moon fanfics so expect to see a new chapter of A Love Triangle for Two, In Fate's Hands, Twisted Fates, Twists in Time, and What if the Storm ends. So if you have read my other SM fics they will be getting updated either by the end of the weekend or by the end of this week. Any, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
